To Soon Be Wed
by TheShinningLight
Summary: The Humorous tale on how Spongebob & Sandy finally get married! Or do they? The only thing is Spongebob parents don't know. So they get Spongebob an arranged Marriage!
1. The News

Part 1:

Spongebob: (walks inside) (flops down on the couch) "I did it. I did it!" (is smiling wide)

Gary: "Meow?" _What did you do?_

Spongebob: (jumps, noticing his pet) "Oh, hey Garebear!" "You'll NEVER believe what happened today!"

Gary: "Meow!" _So, tell me what happened!_

Spongebob: (sits back, anxious to tell his pet the news) "Well, ya see..."

_**Flashback...**_

(Spongebob and Sandy sitting alone at a small round table)

Sandy: "Sure is a nice night." (sighs) "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, Spongebob!"

Spongebob: (chuckles nervously) "Me neither."

Sandy: (gazes up at the night sky) (lets her gaze travel back to Spongebob) "Sure is a romantic night,"

Spongebob: "Sure is," (smiles timidly) (swallows) "Uh, Sandy...there's, um, something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Sandy: "Yes?"

Spongebob: "I...uh..." (bites his lip) "Oh...nevermind," (to himself) _Spongebob, you fool!_

Sandy: (takes his hand) "What is it, Spongebob?"

Spongebob: (looks up at her face) "Sandy...I..." (takes a small box out of his pocket) "S--Sandy...would you marry me?" (opens the box to reveal a gold ring encrusted with tiny diamonds)

Sandy: "Oh Spongebob, of course I will!" (reaches across the table and kisses him)

_**End Flashback**_

Spongebob: "She said yes, Gary!" (picks Gary up) "SHE SAID YES!"

Gary: "Meow." _Congratulations, Spongebob. Could you put me down?_

Spongebob: (puts Gary down) "Just think, Garebear, in just three weeks I'll be married to the most beautiful creature under the sea," (sighs)

Gary: "Meow." _Good night._

Spongebob: "'Night, Gary!" (flips the lights of and heads toward the stairs)

**Knock knock knock!**

Spongebob: (hesitates) "Who could be at the door at this hour?" (opens the door)

Mrs. Squarepants: "Spongebob!"

Spongebob: "Mom!" (hugs his mother) "What're you doing out so late?"

Mrs. Squarepants: "Well, we were gonna wait 'till morning, but your father and I were so excited, we decided to come and tell you right away!"

Spongebob: "Tell me what?" (looks puzzled)

Mr. Squarepants: (calls from the boat) "Come for a drive son, we'll tell you on the way to the party!"

Spongebob: "But I--"

Mrs. Squarepants: (grabs him by the arm and drags him to the boat) "No buts now, come along and do as your father says!"

Spongebob: (sighs) "Alright, but can we hurry? I'm really tired!"

Mr. Squarepants: "Now son, your mother and I met a nice girl about a month ago, and had a talk with her parents, and well..."

Mrs. Squarepants: "And we arranged a marriage for you!"

Spongebob: (gasps) "Wh-wh-what?"

Mr. Squarepants: "Yup, four weeks from now!"

Spongebob: "B-b-but you can't! I--Sandy...we were..."

Mrs. Squarepants: (giggles quietly) "Now Spongebob, don't be so shy!"

Spongebob: (begins to tear up) "But mom, you don't understand! This girl means everything to me!"

Mrs. Squarepants: "Of course dear, that's why you're marrying her!"

Spongebob: "What!?"

Mr. Squarepants: "Son, I understand that things can be a bit confusing at times, but Marrianne is a nice girl, and trust me, you'll like her!"

Spongebob: "But dad, I like Sandy!"

Mrs. Squarepants: "Hush now dear, and get some rest."

(The boat pulls up to Spongebob's pineapple)

Spongebob: "B-b-but I--"

Mrs. Squarepants: "Good night Spongebob!"

Spongebob: "I..."

(The boat drives off)

Spongebob: (sighs to himself) "Good night."


	2. Needing Some Time To Think

Part 2:

Spongebob: (walks back into his pineapple house) "Oh Gary…" "I Worst thing happened to me…"

Gary: "Meow?" "_What Happened?"_

Spongebob: "I don't really know for sure all I know is in four weeks I must marry the girl of my mother & Fathers choosing"

Gary: "Meow…" "_I feel sorry for you"_

Spongebob: "Oh…" "How Am I gonna break these to her?"

Gary: "Meow…" _Move to a author neighborhood?"_

Spongebob: Oh that won't solve anything…" (Sits at his couch depressed)

Gary: "Meow…" _"Well I'm All out of ideas…" "I'm gonna head off to bed now..."_ (Slivers to bed)

Spongebob: "I suppose you're right maybe a good night sleep well get my head straight…" (Heads to bed)

_**The Next Day….**_

Spongebob :( gets out of bed in hope today would be much better… than yesterday)

"Good Morning World!" "I'm ready!"(Heads down stairs)

(Then suddenly the phone rings)

Spongebob: (picks it up)(it was Patrick)

Patrick: (on other line) "Hey Buddy I just heard the news!" "You & Sandy are finally getting married!" "I always knew there was a sparkle between you two!" "But you never wanted to listen to me did yeah huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?"

Spongebob: "Listen Pat I've got some horrible news….(shakes head)"Just plain horrible…"

Patrick: "What is it buddy?" "Don't tell me she's pregnant!"

Spongebob: "How would that be…." "Uhh…" "Never mind" "No These _**REALLY **_bad…" (bites nail)

Patrick: "What?"

Spongebob: "Uhh…" "How Do I Put these...?" "Uhh…."

_**4 Hours Later After Spongebob pretty much explains everything…**_

Patrick: (reassuring his best friend) "Aww… Common buddy…" "It isn't that bad…" "I mean if it were me…" "I would be extremely glad I mean really marry two pretty gals…" "You gotta admit that is pretty freaking awesome!"

Spongebob: (sighs) "Look Pat I gotta now" "I need to pretty much try to figure all of these out…" "And On the even more horrible side I still haven't even told Sandy yet!"

Patrick: "Ok Well when you do figure it all out please do tell me how it all works out for yeah.." "Ok?"

Spongebob: "Ok Bye Patrick…" (hangs up)

Patrick: "Bye Spongebob…"(does same)

Spongebob: (sits on the couch) (frustrated) "Oh What Am I gonna do?!"


	3. Should He Tell Her?

Spongebob: (moans) "What am I going to do?!"

(there is a knock on the door)

Spongebob: (sighs) "Coming!" (opens the door)

Sandy: "Howdy, Spongebob!"

Spongebob: (notices that her face is a slight pink color, and is tempted to find a mirror for himself) "Hey, Sandy..."

Sandy: (scrunches her eyebrows) "You alright? You look...I dunno, sick."

Spongebob: (shakes it off) "Uh yeah, I'm fine!" (clears his throat)

Patrick: (waving in the background)

Spongebob: (notices Patrick and tries to wave him away)

Sandy: (raises one eyebrow) (glances back)

Patrick: (hides before Sandy can see him)

Sandy: (looks back at Spongebob) "Who ya wavin' to?"

Spongebob: (puts his hands behind his back) "Nobody, just...waving." (smiles sheepishly)

Patrick: (comes out of hiding) (waves furiously to Spongebob)

Spongebob: (clenches his teeth) (mouths the words 'not right now!' to Patrick)

Patrick: (mouths the words 'tell her!' back)

Spongebob: (mouths the words 'go away')

Sandy: "Spongebob, you really don't look alright to me,"

Spongebob: (straightens up) "I'm fine, Sandy, honest!"

Sandy: (hesitantly) "Okay, if you say so..."

Spongebob: (clears his throat) "You...wanna go on a walk?"

Sandy: (smiles) "Sure!"

(The two head off toward the park)

Sandy: (bites her lip) "Spongebob,"

Spongebob: "Yeah?"

Sandy: "I'm glad we're getting married," (smiles)

Spongebob: (chuckles tensely) "Yeah, me too..."

Sandy: "Spongebob?"

Spongebob: "Hmm?"

Sandy: "Oh, nothing," (smiles again, bigger)

Spongebob: (sighs) "Sandy, there's uh...something I've got to tell you..." (stops walking and faces her)

Sandy: "Yeah?"

Spongebob: "I...I..."

Sandy: "Yes, Spongebob?"

Spongebob: (sighs again) "Well..."

Sandy: "Go on, Spongebob, tell me. I won't bite."


	4. And So We Meet Marrianne

Part 4:

Spongebob: (takes a deep breath) "Look Sandy I'm…."

(Just then a rustle is heard in the bushes)(it was Patrick)

Sandy & Spongebob: (gasp)

Patrick: "Hey Spongebob did you tell her yet?"

Spongebob :( slaps forehead)

Sandy: "Tell me what?"

Spongebob: (Nervous chuckle) "That I love you more than anything! In the whole in entire ocean! I'm so joyous were finally married soon!" (Hugs her tightly)

Sandy: "I love you to…"(hugs him back)

Patrick: "That's not what I was gonna say!"

Spongebob :( pushes Patrick) "Look I think you should probably be going now I mean don't have something more in important to do?"

Patrick: (scratches head) "Uhh…" "I guess so well cya later Spongebob…." (waves good bye)

Spongebob: (takes a deep breath) "Phew…"

Sandy: "So should we be going now?"

Spongebob :( relived) "Ok…"

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

(Spongebob is at familiar restaurant)(Sitting at a stool both)(Waiting for his "Date" his parents had arranged for him)(That he shall marry in like 4 weeks)

Spongebob: (thinking_)"Oh What Am I Doing Here?"_ (Taps his foot impatiently) (Thinking) _"Oh I should be wasting my time waiting for ugly little Sponge girl that My Parents arranged for me…"_

Bartender: "Hey Kid… Is there anything here on the menu I get for yeah?"

Spongebob: (looks at the bartender) "No I'm just waiting for someone…"

(Just then a middle age female Sponge walks in) (A real pretty looking one at that)

Marrianne: (walks up to the rack of barstools) (sees Spongebob) "Hey bartender two red nova's over here!"

Bartender: "Here you go!" (Tosses two red nova's left of them)

Marrianne: "Thanks…" (Looks Spongebob) "So… You come here often?" (giggles)

Spongebob: "No Not Really…" (Nervous)

Marrianne: (giggles) "So what's your name?"

Spongebob: "Uhh…" "Spongebob…"(slight smile) "Spongebob Squarepants…"

Marrianne: "Spongebob!" "You're that guy my parents told me to meet!"

Spongebob: "Whoa!" "Then that must mean..." "You're Marrianne!"

Marrianne :( slight giggle) "Uh-Huh..."

Spongebob: "Well it's certainly nice to meet you!" (Shakes her hand)

Marrianne: (smiles) "Same Here"

Spongebob: "So I guess it kinda weird that like me and you are getting married in a few weeks…"

Marrianne: (giggles) "No not really..." "_My parents_ are just so _predictable _it figures they hook me up with the cutest Sponge in the sea…" (Touches his arm in a loving way...)

Spongebob: (nervous chuckle) (removes her arm)

Marrianne: (feeling rejected) "What Wrong?"

Spongebob: (Sigh) "It's nothing…"

Marrianne: (sly voice)"That's great…" (Attempts to kiss him)

Spongebob: (moves back)

Marrianne: "Look Spongy Is there something a matter?"

Spongebob: "No..." "Look I just gotta go"

Marrianne: "Ok but here's something to before our little wedding night" (kisses him real hard)

Spongebob: (Felt the blood rushing straight toward his mouth) "Whoa…"

Marrianne: (giggles) "Well cya…"

Spongebob: "Cya…" (Walks out the bar)(Still pondering all that has happened)


	5. Dropping By For A Little Visit

Part 5:

_**Just A Few Days Later…**_

Spongebob :( is watching television) (but not really paying attention to it really) (Thinking) "_Oh what am I going to do?" "I still haven't told sandy yet!" "I've got to tell her sooner or later…" "If I don't I'll shall soon pay for the consequences"_

(Just then there's a knock at the door)

Spongebob: "Oh I better go it…" (shuts off TV) (goes to door)(Opens door)(It was Marrianne)(Surprised)"Oh hey…"

Marrianne: (giggles) "Hey…" "Can I Come In?"

Spongebob: "Uhh… Sure…"

Marrianne: (walks in) "So what have you been up to lately?"

Spongebob: "Nothing much..." (Nervous chuckle)

Marrianne: (sits on his couch) "Come sit..." "I don't bite..."

Spongebob: (nervous chuckle) (sits on his couch with Marrianne)

Marrianne: (kisses his cheek) "Ok So Maybe I do bite a bit…" (Giggles)

Spongebob :( nervous smile) "umm… so was there any particle reason of you coming here?"

Marrianne: "No…" (Smiles) "Just came by to give my future husband some loving…" (Raises her eyebrow in a flirty way)

Spongebob: (sweats pours down his face) "Uhh …" "You see about that…." (nervous chuckle)

Marrianne: "Yes Sweetie…?"

Spongebob: "I'm kinda sorta…"

Marrianne: "Yes?"

Spongebob: "Getting…"

Marrianne: "Yes…"

Spongebob: "Well…"

Marrianne: (Sigh) "Its Ok Spongebob…" "I already know…"

Spongebob: "You do?"'

Marrianne: "Uh-huh…"

Spongebob: "You understand?"

Marrianne: "I understand perfectly…" (Sly grin)

Spongebob: "Really?"

Marrianne: "Yep…" (Sly grin) (Puts her hands on Spongebob face)

Spongebob :( confused)

Marrianne: "Don't fright I know what I'm doing…" (Kisses Spongebob on his Lips so far ruff)

Spongebob: (in shock)"Whoa..."

Marrianne: "So I guess I better be going now…"

Spongebob: (still in shock) "Yeah I guess…"

Marrianne: "Cya Spongy…" (Blows him a kiss)(Walks out the door)

Spongebob :( still in shock) "Ok…"


	6. The Shocking News

Part 6:

Spongebob: (Sitting on the couch pondering) (all that has happened)

(Thinks to himself) "_Oh what have done?" "I just let __Marrianne smooch me!" "So very hard…" "I have to tell Sandy sooner or later…" "Although that kiss wasn't so bad" "Oh what am I saying?!" "I'm supposed to get married to Sandy!" _

Spongebob: "Oh!" (Screams) "Why did my parents have to do these to me?!"

(Just then the phone started to ring)

Spongebob: (answers it) (it was Patrick)

Patrick :( on the other line) "Hey Spongebob!" "Did yeah tell her yet?"

Spongebob: (sighs) "No…"

Patrick: "What!" "Spongebob you gotta tell her!"

Spongebob: "Patrick You doesn't understand I think I may of feelings for that girl Marrianne!"

Patrick: "What?!" "Are you kidding me?!"

Spongebob:"Well you see..."

_**2 hours later after Spongebob explains everything that happened the last 15 Minutes ago…**_

Patrick: "Spongebob I Can't Believe You!" "You let her just kiss you like that?!"

Spongebob: (depressed) "Yep…"

Patrick: "Oh my, Oh My…" "Spongebob your supposed to be getting married to Sandy!" "Not Some Sponge you meet like 4 Days ago!"

Spongebob: "I know but…" "She's so pretty..." "And I've been thinking it wouldn't be to bad being married to her…"

Patrick: "Spongebob, You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Spongebob: "Look Pat, I've got some thing to take to take care of…" "Cya later…"

Patrick: "Ok Cya Spongebob I hope it all works for yeah!"

Spongebob: "Me to…" (Hangs up)

Patrick: "Bye…" (Hangs up also)

Spongebob: (Sat on his couch sorely) (in hope to resort things out soon)


	7. Warming Up To Her

Part 7:

_**The Next Day…**_

Spongebob :( sat in bed room on his old mattress) (trying to sort some things out)

(Just then there was a knock on the door)

Spongebob :( went down stairs to answer it) (It was Marrianne)

Marrianne :( flirty) "Hey Spongy…" "May I enter?"

Spongebob: (turning red) "Uh…" "Absolutely" (walls her inside)

Marrianne :( looks at Spongebob lovingly) "So I see you have taken a shine to me.." (Kisses his cheek)

Spongebob :( turns an even brighter shade of red) (sits on his dusty old couch)

Marrianne: (sits next him)

Spongebob: (turns even redder)

Marrianne: "Can you believe it?" You & Me Shall get married in less than 2 weeks from now…"

Spongebob: (turns a deeper shade of red)

Marrianne :( deeply kisses him on the lips)

Spongebob: (not surprisingly) (kisses her back)

(They just continued to kiss until nightfall)(Then eventually pulled apart)

Marrianne: "Well I guess I better be going now..." "To get started upon our beautiful wedding plans."

Spongebob: (red as ever can be) "Ok Sounds great…" (Smiles)

Marrianne: (kisses Spongebob on deeply once more on the lips)

Spongebob :( kisses her back as in he has forgotten everything in his life that has gone on for him) (pulls apart) "Good Night"

Marrianne :( kisses his cheek) "Good Night Spongy…" (Walks out his house)

Spongebob: (sighs) "Ahhhh….."

(Little did Spongebob Know That someone was watching the whole thing)


	8. Someone's Watching

Part 8:

_**The Next Day….**_

Spongebob: (is working at the krusty krab) (flipping patties) (Humming a little ditty)

(There the same person was still watching his every move)

Spongebob: (sensing someone was watching him) "Who There?"(Looks around) (sees nobody's around) (Continues working in a fast pace)(Then exit's out his work station)

Spongebob: (sweat pours down his face feeling as if someone was following him)

(Then suddenly some came straight for him) (It was Sandy)

Sandy :( looked at him Questionability) "Hey Spongebob!" "Something a matter?"

Spongebob: (sweat pouring down his face) "Uhh..." "Nothing..."

Sandy: (smiles) "That's good" "So I guess we should be heading home then.. huh..?"

Spongebob: (stops sweating) "Yeah…"

(And so they both walked home)

Spongebob: (shakes head)


	9. Almost There

Part 9:

Spongebob :( sitting on the couch) (was still a ponder on how he shall tell Sandy the truth)

(Just then the pone rang)

Spongebob :( answered it) (it was his Mother)

Mrs.Squarepants :( on other end) "Hey Sweetie..." "So Have been getting along with Marrianne?"

Spongebob: (looking down) "Oh just great…"

Mrs.Squarepants: "That's wonderful Spongebob..." "Just remember the wedding is just one week from now…"

Spongebob: "Yeah..." "Look Mom I gotta go…" (Hangs up)

(Just then the person who was watching him) (just reveled itself)(It was….)


	10. And The Person Who's Watching Is

Part 10:

(It was…Patrick)

Patrick: (Shakes his head)

Spongebob: "Patrick!" "I can explain…"

Patrick: "You still haven't told her have yeah?"

Spongebob: "Well…" "No…."

Patrick: "Spongebob…" "I've never been so ashamed of you…"

Spongebob: "But Patrick its Not My Fault!" "She's just so pretty & flirty" "And Sandy just all plain & ordinary..."

Patrick: (gasp) "Spongebob! You have been friends with Sandy for like 8 years!" "Then finally you pop the question…" "And bam!" "It all goes down the drain…" "Just because some pretty girl you know for like only let's see for 5 days now?" "Then you decide to marry her instead!" "And the worst thing of all…you haven't even told her yet!"

Spongebob: "I'm sorry Pat, But I've made my decision" "In 1 week from now I'm going to marry Marrianne!" "Weather you like it or not!" "Now Leave!" (Points toward the door)

Patrick :( mutters something under his breath) (Then leaves)

Spongebob: (frustrated) "Oh what does he know…" **"Who needs him?!"**(walks upstairs with fury) (then just goes to bed with anger)


	11. On To The Wedding!

Part 11:

Patrick: (Still a little in shock about all that has happened…) (walking towards his rock) "There's no way Spongebob would ever say that about Sandy!" "He must be under some spell... or something truly maniacal going on…"

Patrick: (right in front of his rock) "But what?"

(Just then the entire flower shaped clouds started to turn gray) (It started to rain)

Patrick :( went into his house)

(It poured down hard)

Spongebob :( sitting on his bed) oh what does Patrick know?" "Marrianne and I were meant to be!" (Hears thunder) "Well I guess I better get some shut it appears to be raining." (Gets under his covers) (And goes to Sleep)

_**One Week Later….**_

Spongebob: (in the bikini bottom church) (just about to head towards the alter) "Ahhhh…" "I'm Just about marry the most beautiful girl in the whole entire ocean" (sighs)

Patrick: (sat in the corner of the church hall) (with a unsure look upon his face)

Spongebob: (Walked toward the alter) (with a big grin on his face)(only to the sight of the most beautiful creature of the ocean)

Priest: "If anyone has any particular reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your piece"

A Voice from the Back of church: "I OBJECT!"


	12. The Wedding!

Part 12:

Spongebob :( heard the voice) (he looked around) (Because everyone else pretty much was) (Then looked back at the alter)"Uhh" "Continue…"

Priest: (clears throat) "Ok then…" "Once More…" "Do You Marrianne Salamander Take this handsome young sponge to be your awfully wedded husband?"

Marrianne: "I Do…"

Priest: "Do you-…"

A Voice from Nowhere: "I object!"

Spongebob :( once again looked around…) (no one was to be seen)

Priest: (clears throat) "Yes, Well, alright then, "Do Spongebob Squarepants Take These fine young Sponge to be to be you're awfully wedded wife?"

Spongebob: "I do…"

Priest: "Ok Then you may kiss the bride."

Spongebob & Marrianne: (kiss)

(They walked together down the ale) (And they all lived happily together right?)

(WRONG!)


	13. The Frighting Phone Call

Part 13:

(There at the side of the Church Stood the person who keep saying "I Object" during the whole ceremony) (Who's was these) (No one could really tell) (Where these people stood was some were deep in the shadows) (Not to be seen) (This person had taken several photos of the engaged couple) (Why?) (Who really knows…) (But later on in this tale we shall soon find out)(This person finally left in like about 2-3 hours later)

Spongebob &Marrianne: (holding hands) (looking at each other lovingly) (They walked to there prepaid boat) (they stepped inside) (Of course Marrianne Drove)

(They got home) (Stepped inside there house) (And pretty much deeply kissed each other until nightfall)(Then just went to bed)(Sleeping together in there bed)

_**The Next Day…**_

Spongebob: (just laid in bed with his wife) (he decided to call off work today he wanted to spend some _quality time_ with his wife that day)

_**Meanwhile…**_

(Sandy was in her small little treedom)(Looking at wedding gowns)(Until she received a very freighting phone call)

Sandy :( on the phone) "What?! "Are You Kidding Me?" "These can't possibly be!" "Well If you so say so…" "But I'm gonna need some _proof_…" (Hangs up) (Sat in her rocking chair quite chilled)


	14. Plankton!

Part 14:

Sandy :( sitting in her rocker) (Recalling the words the person on the phone) (thinking to her) _"Spongebob can't be already married…" "There's got be some expiation..." "Or maybe it was some kinda prank or something…" "It has to be!"_(Walks out her treedom) (Walks to Spongebob house) (No one was there)

Patrick :( walks out of his rock) (sees Sandy) "Hmm..." "Nah…" (Walks back inside)

Sandy :( sighs) (heads back to her treedom) (Only to see the sight of none other than Plankton himself)

Plankton: "Hey There Mrs. Sandy (evil laugh) "I've heard you & Mr. Squarepants tied the _knot_." (Snicker)

Sandy: "And why would this matter to you?"

Plankton: "Well let's just say I have some _evidence_ that might be having you change your hold mind about it…" (Snicker)

Sandy: (confused) "What are you talking about Plankton?"

Plankton: "Well let's just say I might just have some information that might have you change your mind about this whole wedding thing you two are doing…" "But if you want this classified info…" _"You must pay the price…"_


	15. You Have Pay The Price

Part 15:

Sandy: "What Do You Mean By Pay The Price?"

Plankton: "Oh Nothing Much..." "Just a little torture, pain, discomfortness..." "Just the usual in other words."

Sandy: "But what for Really?"

Plankton: "Oh it's so obvious I torture you..." "In order for you to finally collapse from the pain that I Show some photographic evidence…" "_Several_ of them to be exact…"

Sandy: "Like that would happen..." (Chuckles) "You're about the size of toothpick"

Plankton: "Oh…" "You make fun of me eh?"(Whistles)

(Then suddenly a HUGE giant of a mutant fish comes stomping towards them)

Giant fish: "You called me?"

Plankton: (clears throat) "Uhh..." "Yes…" "Take care of that pest of Squirrel" "Beat her until she's had quite no more…" (Evil laugh)

Giant fish: (nods) (grabs Sandy)

Plankton: "By the time she cracks she'll want to marry that lonesome Sponge no more…" (Evil grin)


	16. Paying The Price

Part 16:

Marianne: "Spongebob! Sponge_BOB!_"

Spongebob: (cringes) "I'm coming!" (runs into the living room of the honeymoon suit) "Yes?"

Marianne: "Spongebob I sent you back for Ice Tea ten minutes ago!"

Spongebob: "I was making the ice!"

Marianne: "WELL MAKE IT FASTER!"

Spongebob: (jumps) "Y-yes ma'am,"

Marianne: (smiles and overly-sweet sugary smile) "Honey."

Spongebob: (lowers his eyes to the floor and trudges into the kitchen)

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sandy: "I--ow! Can't pay you--ow! Anything!"

Plankton: "Oh, sure you can!"

Sandy: (pushes the burly fish away) "And would you please stop hitting me with that piece of cardboard?" "You're making it nearly impossible for me to hold a conversation!"

Plankton: "So, what about it?"

Sandy: "I dunno...I don't think it'd be worth it. What if you're lying? Then I will have betrayed Spongebob!"

Plankton: "Tsk tsk tsk. Well then, I guess--"

Big fish: (comes up with the cardboard again)

Sandy: (puts a hand up to stop him) "Alright, fine. But proof first!"

Plankton: "I don't believe you,"

Sandy: (crosses her arms) "And I'm supposed to believe you? A lying, sneaking, good-for-nothing thief?"

Plankton: "Alright, alright!" (hands her an envalope)

Sandy: (tears it open) (stares at the pictures in disbelief) "What--where did you get these?"

Plankton: (grins) "Pay up, Miss Cheeks."


	17. The Truth Is Finally Reveled To Her

Part 17:

_**A few minutes later…**_

Sandy: "I already told you…" "I don't have anything to pay you with…"

Plankton: "Ok if that's the way it must be..."

Big Fish: (throws her toward the cement concrete wall)

Sandy: (In pain) "Ok, Ok…" "This is all I have…" (Throws him a bundle of cash…) "Now tell me where did you get those pictures?"

Plankton: "Oh I don't know…" "The Bikini Bottom Wedding Chapel!"

Sandy: "I do not believe anything until I see it for my self… (Walks away in a huff)

Plankton: (Snicker) "Fine…"

Sandy: (Heads toward Spongebob house) (Knocks at door) (No one answers) (then realizes the door was unlocked) (she walked inside no one was home) (She looked around) (She found a wedding photo of Spongebob & Marrianne) (That looked a lot similar to the one Plankton had shown her) (She started to Sob) "It's true it really is true…" (She ran out the house)(Leaving the door wide open)

(Just then Spongebob Walked by his house carrying some groceries)(He spotted Sandy)(And like if Spongebob had completely forgotten her...) (He just shook his head)

Spongebob :( notices the door wide open) "Oh Silly Me Must forgotten to lock the door…" "But I doubt any one of importance's came by…" (Walks in his house) (Put the groceries down on the kitten counter) (Put everything pretty much away) (Yawns) (Goes up stairs) (Goes to bed)(And nods off to sleep in wait of his wife's return)


	18. Today Was The Day They Were To Be Wed

Part 18:

_**2 Weeks Later… (On the day Spongebob & Sandy were supposed to be wed...)**_

Spongebob: (Sitting on couch watching TV)

Marrianne: (in kitchen) "SPONGEBOB!!!!"

Spongebob: (shuts off TV) "Yes Marrianne?"

Marrianne: "I though I told you to take out the trash!"

Spongebob: "Sorry" (goes outside) (takes out the trash)(goes back inside) "Anything else?"

Marrianne: "Nah..."

Spongebob: (went back into the front room) (Put the TV back on) (Sat on the couch) (and nodded off to sleep)

_**Meanwhile….**_

(In Sandy's Treedom)

Sandy :( looking at some Scrapbook) (Filled with Photo's of her & Spongebob back when they were the truest of friends) (She looked at each photo with deep sorrow) "And to think today I & Spongebob were _Supposed_ to be wed today…" "It's like he totally forgotten about me…" (Shed's a tear upon her scrapbook) "How could he though?"

"I thought me & him were the besest of friends..." "But now I know the truth…" "And I shall **never **trust any guy who we would be together forever..." (Throws the scrapbook in to her fireplace) (She watched it burn) (With tears in her eyes) "From now on he nothing more than a hatred memory!"


	19. Sandy's Frighting Dream

Part 19:

Sandy: (tossing and turning in bed) "Mmm I can't sleep!" (sits up and is shocked to find herself in a wedding gown) "What?"

Priest: "And do you, Spongebob, take this lovely woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Sandy: (realizes that she is in a church pew at Spongebob's wedding...with Marianne)

Spongebob: (looks at Marianne certainly) "I do,"

Sandy: (gasps) "What's going on?" "How...how could he? _We_ were supposed to be married!"

Priest: "And do you, Marianne, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until deaht do you part?"

Marianne: (looks at Spongebob with a menacing gleam in her eye) "I sure do,"

Spongebob: (blushes and smiles)

Sandy: (turns flaming red with fury)

Priest: "If anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sandy: (stumbles out of her seat) "I object!"

Spongebob: (turns around and gasps) "Sandy!" "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Marianne: (glares) "Yeah, I didn't see your name on the invitation list!"

Priest: "Well, you know what they say about a woman who shows up uninvited to a wedding?"

Sandy: (takes a step back) "What!?"

Marianne: (eyes turn big and red)

Spongebob: (appears to turn into a zombie)

Sandy: (takes another step backward) "Wh-wh-what's going on?" "Spongebob, don't you love me anymore?"

Spongebob: "I love Marianne, I love Marianne..." (continutes chanting meaninglessly, walking in a trance toward her)

Sandy: "Spongebob? Spongebob!? SPONGEBOB! HELP!" (jerks suddenly awake) (glances around her bedroom, sweat pouring down her face) "That's it, I've got to find Spongebob!" "I've got to...well...do something!"


	20. The Mysterious Book

Part 20:

_**Meanwhile in Squarepants Manner…**_

Spongebob :( was sleeping on the couch) (the TV was still on) (Only to be heard by his screaming wife Marrianne)

Marrianne: "SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spongebob :( wakes up) (half awake) "Huh?"

Marrianne: "WHAT ARE DOING JUST LAYING AROUND!?"

Spongebob: (yawns) "Is There Something you want?"

Marrianne: "Yes…" "Re-organize…" "All the books in our book case!" "Now!"(With a red glow in her eyes)

Spongebob: "But I just was…" (Moans) "Oh alright…" (Starts Re-organizing)(Just then a mysterious book falls upon the floor) (He picks it up) (It was entitled: "_**How To Forever Entrap a Guy within Ten Days." **_(He looked at questionably) (Then just shock his head) (And put it back his bookshelf) (He thought to himself again) (And looked at the book once more) (He flipped through some pages)(Only to be heard by his wife again)

Marrianne: "SPONGEBOB!!!!!"

Spongebob :( Puts the book in near reach so that way he could try to later reach it) "Coming…"

(These was pretty much how the day was for practically the next half hour)


	21. How To Entrap A Guy In Just 10 Days

Part 21:

Spongebob: (glances at Marianne to make sure she's really asleep) (creeps over to the bookshelf and pulls out the book he'd seen earlier)

_**How to Entrap a Guy in just 10 Days, by Emerald Coldmen**_

_**Step 1.**_

_**Make sure your makeup is on perfect. Spend a couple of days preparing yourself. Rehearse lines, make your voice sound as sweet as possible, be polite, carry yourself and speak properly. Once you've accomplished this, it's time to move on to step 2.**_

_**Step 2.**_

_**Approach the parents casually. Make eye contact and speak politely. Make your purpose clear. You are interested in their son, and would like to arrange a marriage. This usually works. If not, try approaching the guy himself.**_

_**Step 3. **_

_**Spend several days courting him and flirting. Don't hold back. If there's one thing a guy can't stand, it's a shy girl. Unless of course it's a shy guy...in which case a girl that is **_**too**_** outgoing can seem threatening and scary. Remember, it is extremely important to be careful in your approach.**_

_**Step 4.**_

_**Give plenty of compliments. Be extremely careful no to insult him...there will be plenty of chances for name calling **_**after**_** the wedding. And don't be too modest, but don't be a braggart either. Accept compliments with a "thank you" and move on.**_

_**Step 5. **_

_**Now you're ready. Sweep him off his feet! Be nice during the honeymoon, as the first few months of marriage really count.**_

Marianne: "Guess that's a step I missed, in't it?"

Spongebob: (gasps) (turns around)

Marianne: (scowls at him) "I thought I asked you to do the dishes!" (raises a hand as if to slap him)

Spongebob: (grimaces) (covers his face with trembling hands)

Sandy: "Hold it right there, little Miss Priss!"


	22. The Horrid Truth About Marriane

Part 22:

Spongebob :( looks at Sandy) "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Sandy: "Yes...Spongebob Remember me?"

Spongebob :( looks in her eyes lovingly) "Yes I think I most certainly do…"

Sandy :( blushes)

Marrianne: (Scowls) "I thought it wouldn't have to come to this but you leave me no choice!" (Glows a deep shade green) (Changes in the form of her true self) (A horrid sea witch!)

Spongebob :( gasp)

Marrianne: (Evil laugh) (her hands glow a deep shade of red) (Blasts Sandy away)

Spongebob :( runs to help her)

Marrianne: (freezes Spongebob into an ice sculpture) (Sinker) "Not So Fast…" "And to think me and you could been the _perfect _couple…." "Well to late now…." (Looks at him sorrowfully) (With rage in her eyes) "But Now I Shall In Return Get the Ultimate Revenge upon you and your little squirrel friend!" (Evil laughs) (Vanishes into thin air)

(Oh no… Who knows what mischief Miss Marrianne is up to now!) (Could be she up to something really evil?!) (Stay Tuned)


	23. Jail?

Part 23

Sandy: (shoves Spongebob out of the way of a harmful beam) "What do you want with him, anyway?"

Marianne: (ignores the question) (shoots a green streak of lightning at Sandy)

Sandy: (ducks out of the way, barely dodging it)

Spongebob: "Marianne, Please!"

Marianne: "Quiet, knave!" (grabs Spongebob and slams him up against the wall) "Finally, my quest is complete!"

Sandy: "Quest?"

Marianne: (ties Spongebob up and aims threateningly at Sandy) "Don't move squirrel, or I'll blast your brains out!"

Sandy: "What quest?"

Marianne: "Ooh, so nosey! Well if you must know...I'm on a quest for Plankton."

Sandy and Spongebob: (gasp)

Marianne: (smirks) "Yeah, that's right. He's payin' me big bucks to get this guy all brainwashed! I was supposed to seduce the Krabby Patty formula from him...but things got out of hand," (glares at Sandy)

Spongebob: (slips one hand out of the ropes) (puts a finger to his lips to silence Sandy)

Sandy: "So you mean all this time, all you were trying to do was finish a job for Plankton?"

Marianne: (scoffs) "Of course! What other reason would I have for dating this dorky, lowly, ridiculous Sponge?" (turns around to see Spongebob missing) (gasps) "Where did he go?"

Sandy: (seizes the opportunity and jumps on Marianne's back)

Marianne: (throws Sandy off and into the wall)

Spongebob: (re-enters the scene with a set of police officers)

Marianne: (glances at the officers) (throws herself onto the ground and writhes in mock pain) "Oh, help me! Officers, these two are attacking me!"

Spongebob: "Wh-wh-what!?"

Sandy: (gets up off of the floor) "Well if that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black!" (dusts herself off) "You were trying to kill both of us!"

Marianne: (scowls at Sandy) (looks back at the police) "Save me officers, please!"

Spongebob: "Now wait just a minute--" (has a pair of handcuffs slapped onto his wrists)

Sandy: "Hey wait! He's telling the truth!"

Cop: "Oh yeah?"

Sandy: "Yeah!"

Cop: "Well how do I know you wasn't both in it?" (slaps handcuffs onto her too)

Marianne: (swoons) "Oh thank you officers! I don't know what I would have done had you not shown up!"

Cop: (tips his hat) "No problem little miss, we'll be back shortly for ya." (escorts Sandy and Spongebob out)

Marianne: (smirks to herself) "Nice going, Squarepants."

Waiting for their trial...

Spongebob: (seated on one end of a bench in an extremely small jail cell)

Sandy: (seated as far away from her as possible) (sighs)

Spongebob: (breaks the silence) "Sandy?"

Sandy: "Yeah, Spongebob?" (she doesn't sound too happy)

Spongebob: "Sandy, I--"

Sandy: "You what, Spongebob!? You didn't mean to get yourself into jail! WHAT?!"

Spongebob: (flinches away, with tears in his eyes) "I wanted to apologize, that's all."

Sandy: "You wanted to apologize? For what, Spongebob? For lying to me? For breaking my heart in the process? Getting us in jail?"

Spongebob: (a tear rolls down his cheek) "For all of those things, Sandy!" (chokes back a sob) "I was wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!" (scuffles his feet on the floor) "I know you probably won't have me back, and I know I really don't deserve it. But please Sandy, I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't at least forgive me."

Sandy: (stares silently at the wall)

Spongebob: (chokes back another sob) "Okay, I understand."

-----


	24. The End

Part 24:

Two months have passed. You should guess by now that Spongebob and Sandy were found innocent...unfortunately, so was Marianne. Marianne was also invited to Spongebob and Sandy's wedding...at which point you should guess that Spongebob has been forgiven as well.

Spongebob: (talking to Patrick) "Pat, I'm really nervous. Really nervous."

Patrick: "There's no reason to be, Spongebob!"

Spongebob: (bites his lip) "I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up, like last time."

Patrick: (sighs) "I think you'd learned your lesson."

Spongebob: "Yeah, but--"

Patrick: "No time for buts, go get married!"

Spongebob: (sighs) (straightens out his bow tie one more time in front of the mirror)

Spongebob and Sandy: (walking hand in hand down the isle at the Bikini Bottom Chapel)

Sandy: (sighs) (whispers) "I'm so glad we're together again, Spongebob." (smiles)

Spongebob: (smiles timidly back) "Yeah, me too." (sighs) "I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

Sandy: "You mean if I lost you."

Spongebob: (chuckles) "Yeah, that's...what I meant."

Marianne: (who is sitting in the middle row of the church) (smiles and waves flirtatiously at Spongebob)

Spongebob: (tries to ignore her, but finds himself smiling out of both respect, and the fact that perhaps he still has a bit of a crush on her)

Sandy: (notices Spongebob smiling) (gasps with disgust) "You're still looking at that girl, at our wedding?" (said rather loudly)

Spongebob: (jumps, a bit taken aback by Sandy's abruptness) "I was just being polite, Sandy..."

Sandy: "You know what? Forget it!" (jerks away from him) "You'll obviously never forget her. I don't think I want to marry you to begin with!" (storms outside)

Spongebob: "Sandy, wait!" (begins to run after her) (is stopped by Patrick)

Patrick: "Spongebob, leave her be. It's no use."

Spongebob: "But I...I..."

Marianne: "I'm still here, Spongey."

Spongebob: (glares at her through tears) "You're the problem!" (begins to sob) (runs through doors on the opposite side of the chapel) (is crying hysterically) "There's nothing left for me here..."

**The End**

-----

**A/N:** Yes I know its Sad For An Ending But Hey, The whole Story Is Based Upon That Song... "Behind These Hazel Eyes" By Kelly Clarkson So Thats All I have To Say. If you have a request for fic just send me a message. Oh And Thanks Everyone for the Awesome Reviews! You kindness helps me through writing :)


End file.
